Sweet Dreams
by LostatDownton
Summary: Gibbs gets home at midnight to find a light on. Upstairs he finds his fiancee, asleep wearing his USMC sweater and boxers. Gibbs can't help but think of their secret relationship and the night he proposed. A story of Chinese food and hidden engagement rings. Kibbs, AU


When Gibbs walked into his house, he could already sense the presence of another person. A light was on in his bedroom upstairs.

There was also a light on in the kitchen, a note on the table.

_Gibbs-_

_Got here early, grabbed a bite. Chinese is in the fridge. I'm upstairs, going to bed after a shower._

_Love you._

It had been a long time since any woman had left him a note on the table, before going to bed. But then, it had been a long time since he'd met a woman who had swallowed him so completely. He grabbed the carton of lemon chicken from the fridge, grabbing a fork and sitting down at the table.

Eating his lemon chicken, he checked the time once again. Twelve-nineteen. She would be long since asleep by now.

He had never- except with Shannon- felt this much happiness about heading upstairs to where a woman awaited. His three wives after Shannon… were a different story.

He put the carton back in the fridge. He could either work on his boat… or head upstairs. He chose the latter. He took the stairs two at a time, and walked through the open door into his bedroom, where a forgotten lamp was still shining.

Her hair was dark against his pillow, her sleeping form curled up on one half of the bed. In a room of dark wood and navy blue, she stood out like a flower. Wearing one of his USMC sweaters over a pair of his boxers, she looked small against his bed.

He stood there for a minute, marvelling at the scent of the room. He could smell her every time he inhaled.

It had been a year.

He sat down on the edge of the bed, stroking her soft hair. She turned over, her eyes clouded with sleep. "Mmmm… Gibbs?" she murmured.

"Hey Kate" he whispered in return "Go back to sleep. I'll be there in a minute. Gonna shower."

"I can join you. If you want" She offered, yawning, as she sat up. The engagement ring glittered on her finger as she brushed her hair aside.

He took her hand. "Kate?"

"Yeah Gibbs?" she asked, her eyes concerned. She was awake now.

"You look beautiful" he said. As he said it, a lump came to his throat.

"Nah" She managed to smile. "I'm pretty disheveled."

"I don't mind" he said softly. Staring into the dark brown eyes that made him feel whole again, he'd known it was the right decision to ask this woman to marry him. "Sorry I'm late."

"Did Tony want something important?" Kate asked, raising her eyebrows "Or was he just delaying you further on purpose?"

"We have to tell them eventually" he sighed "So much for rule twelve."

"You got regrets?" She asked, suddenly nervous. He could sense the change.

"None whatsoever. Actually, yeah Kate, I got one."

"And that would be?" He could have sworn he saw a bit of light go out of her eyes when she asked.

"I waited too long" he said, smiling, his hand coming up to cup her face.

Their eyes met, brown gazing into blue. Then he leaned down, bridging the gap, pulling her into a kiss. As he did so, a memory struck him.

_It was their usual meet over Chinese food. Tony and McGee were horsing around across the bullpen, Abby and Ducky were talking at Tony's desk, and Kate was sitting on the edge of Gibbs' desk. They had been dating for exactly six months. _

_"__Hey!" he snapped, playfully poking Kate "You've got my dinner."_

_He'd purposely given her the wrong container beforehand. "Sorry Gibbs. Hell, I'd have given it to you in the first place. I'm not Tony, I don't take what isn't mine." She winked at him as he said it._

_They switched containers, and he almost smirked to himself. _

_Tony, while mostly interested in short term relationships, was clearly invested in Kate. Which is why they hadn't told him yet. No one knew. Except them._

_Kate opened her take out container, and frowned. "What the…." She trailed off, then turned to him, eyes shining. She stood up, clearing her throat "I need to hit the head. I'll be back." She walked off, leaving the take out container behind. _

_The ring was still glittering up at him from the noodles. He grinned to himself as he grabbed the ring from the container. That had been worth it. Even the risk of the others noticing was worth that._

_Tony looked up "Where's Kate, boss?"_

_"__She said she was hitting the head. Listen, I'll be back." He stood, walking out of the bullpen. He wasn't aware that Tony and McGee had stopped paying attention yet again. He met her in front of the elevator. _

_"__You okay, Kate?"_

_"__Yeah, Gibbs I'm fine."_

_"__Elevator. Conference. Now." He didn't elaborate._

_As soon as they were both in the elevator, she jumped at him, enveloping him in a kiss. _

_When she pulled away, he grinned and asked "Is that a yes, Agent Todd?"_

_"__No, Special Agent Gibbs" she said seriously "That's a hell yes."_

_He grinned, pulling the ring out, and sliding it down her finger. "Now I can officially say you're mine, Caitlin Todd" he said as he cupped her face in his hands. _

_"__One hundred percent yours" Her answer was as sincere as possible. _

Gibbs grinned to himself. He would never stop loving Chinese food, and he would never stop appreciating Caitlin Todd, so the two were a perfect combination. At least, he thought so. He stood up, breaking away from her. "Get some rest" he warned "I'm sure we'll be working hard tomorrow."

"Aren't we always working hard?" Kate asked, amused.

"Yeah. Must be your boss or something"

"Yeah. He's a real bastard. But he has a great ass." An ass that she was now watching as he undressed.

He turned "Like what you see Agent Todd?"

"Yummy" was her only reply.

"Agent Todd, if you continue with this, I may have to take you up on your offer" He said cheerfully, casting his pants aside.

"Agent Gibbs, if you insist on calling me _Agent Todd, _then I will have to agree." She stood up, and walked over. Even though his sweater was large on her, it smelled of both him, and her.

He wrapped his arms around her waist. "Agent Todd, I am lucky to have you."

"No, if anyone's lucky, it's me…. Jethro."

He kissed her forehead. "I love you, Kate."

"I love you, Gibbs."

He looked her in the eyes. "Bed?"

She nodded in agreement.

He was in love with an angel, which he knew. He hoped that Kelly and Shannon approved of his new fiancée. He hoped so because she wasn't going anywhere.

She wasn't going anywhere unless he was right beside her.


End file.
